Dead Man Walking
by Ekhi
Summary: AU/UA Katniss descubre un secreto escondido en los bosques que rodean el Distrito 12. Spoilers del primer libro de la trilogía de Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

_Es mi primer fic tanto en el fandom de Los Juegos del Hambre como en el de Walking Dead que publico en esta página._  
_He de reconocer que, aunque me resultó "fácil" de escribir, eso no quita que ahora mismo esté de rodillas rezando a los Dioses Antiguos y Nuevos para no haber metido la pata hasta el fondo en el proceso._  
_Cualquier comentario, sea del tipo que sea, será más que bien recibido._  
_Gracias por la oportunidad ;)_

* * *

Henry acariciaba con el pulgar el dorso de la pequeña mano que sostenía atrapada en la suya. Bajó la mirada hacia ella esbozando una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

Caminaban en silencio bajo las copas de los árboles, el uno junto al otro, sorteando las primeras hojas secas que comenzaban a cubrir el suelo. El otoño había explotado con fuerza en las últimas semanas pintando el bosque en un sinfín de tonos marrones, amarillos, verdes, rojos y naranjas.

La niña aspiró con fuerza dejando que el olor de la lluvia recién caída antes del amanecer llenara sus pulmones. Podía sentir ceder la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies enfundados en unas viejas botas de cuero; el aire jugando con las hebras sueltas de la larga trenza a su espalda. Podía escuchar el trino de los pájaros volando de una rama a otra varios metros por encima de sus cabezas. El sonido de uno de ellos llamó su atención. Deteniéndose bajo la copa de un gran roble, alzó la vista intentando encontrar el ave entre sus miles de hojas.

- ¿Qué pájaro es?- Susurró en voz baja intentando no espantar al animal. Como si supiera que hablaban de él, escucharon de nuevo el trino del pájaro.

- Eso, hija mía, es un sinsajo.- Dijo el adulto colocando una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo alzando su brazo hacia las hojas señalándole dónde se encontraba.- ¿Lo ves?

- Es bonito.- Dijo ella mirando a su padre soltando un suspiro de pena al ver al pájaro batir las alas y alejarse de ellos.

- No te preocupes, volveremos a verlo otro día.- Dijo su padre besando su pelo oscuro apremiándole con un tirón en su mano para continuar su paseo.

Se internaron en el bosque tras un breve descanso en un lago cercano; un par de manzanas silvestres fueron su almuerzo a orillas del agua.

Henry detuvo en seco su avance al escuchar un leve crujido casi imperceptible varios metros a su derecha. Pidió silencio a su hija llevándose el dedo índice a los labios; ella asintió sin pronunciar palabra y se agachó junto a un arbusto cercano. Siguió con curiosidad la silueta de su padre alejándose de su lado varios metros colocándose tras el tronco de un árbol, asomando su rostro por el borde. Contuvo la respiración viéndole sacar una flecha del carcaj a su espalda colocándola con precisión en el arco casero que llevaba siempre consigo en sus paseos. Sus ojos no se apartaron de la tensión en su brazo izquierdo estirado; casi podía ver el aliento de su padre rozar las plumas de la flecha pegada a su mejilla, preparado.

Sonrió al escuchar el inconfundible silbido de la flecha al ser disparada; esa noche podrían comer carne fresca, su padre nunca fallaba. Asomó su cabeza por encima del arbusto viendo con estupor como la flecha seguía entre las manos de él. Su mirada fue más allá de su figura encontrándose al ciervo abatido. Frunció el ceño, confusa. No comprendía. ¿Quién había podido…?

Katniss ladeó el rostro más confundida aún al ver a su padre apuntar la flecha al suelo, la rigidez de sus hombros desapareciendo en el acto. Casi podía verle sonreír desde donde se encontraba. Antes de que pudiera intentar descifrar ese cambio de actitud escuchó el ruido de unos pasos sobre las hojas. Un hombre de la misma altura que su padre, cabello castaño oscuro y mirada clara; se abrió paso entre los árboles con paso firme. De su mano derecha colgaba una ballesta preparada para ser disparada; de su hombro izquierdo, varias ardillas unidas por un cordel. El hombre miró a su padre echándose la ballesta al hombro mientras retiraba la flecha del cuerpo del ciervo abatido.

- ¿Yo lo vi primero?- Preguntó con cierta ironía el padre de Katniss al desconocido. Éste aún agachado junto al cuerpo del ciervo, soltó una única carcajada incrédula irguiéndose de nuevo.- Un tiro limpio.- Observó Henry de forma apreciativa; el desconocido asintió agradeciendo su comentario.

- Llevo un par de días siguiéndole…- Limpió la sangre de la punta de la flecha en su pantalón.- La lluvia de esta mañana casi me hace perderle el rastro.- Murmuró señalando el camino por el que el animal había aparecido; las huellas dejadas eran casi imperceptibles.

- Los campos lo agradecerán.- Comentó el padre de la niña mirando por encima de su hombro. Entre las hojas del arbusto, agazapada sin saber si debía salir de su escondite; Katniss les miraba con las manos apuñando la tierra húmeda a sus pies. Henry sonrió a su hija.

- Veo que hoy has traído compañía…- Observó con tranquilidad el cazador clavando sus ojos azules en los de la niña quien dio un respingo viéndose descubierta. Su padre rio acercándose a ella.

- Katniss, vamos acércate.- La niña se puso en pie con reticencia cogiendo la mano que le ofrecía su padre, acercándose al hombre que les había arrebatado la cena de esa noche.- Katniss, te presento a Daryl. Daryl- miró al hombre- esta es mi hija mayor Katniss.- El hombre asintió en silencio a la niña mordiéndose el labio inferior, rasgando un poco la piel. – Estoy enseñándole algunas cosas…- Katniss no soltaba la mano de su padre, su hombro izquierdo ligeramente escondido tras la pierna derecha de Henry; pero sus ojos no se alejaron ni un ápice de los del desconocido.- Estábamos buscando la cena.

Daryl asintió mirando de soslayo el animal muerto junto a ellos, era un ejemplar joven pero estaba bien alimentado. Katniss dio un paso atrás al verle sacar un cuchillo de la funda prendida del precario cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones, y agacharse junto al ciervo.

- No hace falta que…- La mirada acerada del hombre hizo callar a Henry quien apretó los labios obligándose a guardar silencio. De forma calmada y más que conocida, poco a poco, Daryl fue rasgando la piel, la carne, los tendones del animal hasta separar una de sus patas traseras del resto del cuerpo. Cortó un trozo de la cuerda sobrante de la que colgaban sus ardillas al hombro. Cogió una de ellas y la ató junto a la extremidad mutilada dándosela a Henry.

- Vuelve en varios días.- Daryl guardó el cuchillo en la funda de piel de su cinturón. Se echó el animal al hombro con un gruñido; su ballesta preparada para disparar equilibraba el peso colgando de su mano libre.- Y podré darte algo más.

- No es necesario.- Dijo Henry mirando con cierta aprensión la pieza que ya se llevaban con ellos.

- Éste está mejor alimentado que todos nosotros.- Palmeó la tripa llena del animal.- Se echará a perder en pocos días si no…- Miró a Katniss una última vez y comenzó a alejarse de ambos sin añadir nada más.

- ¡Gracias!- Logró decir el padre de la niña antes de que desapareciera entre los árboles.

Padre e hija se miraron en silencio, la perspectiva de una buena cena pendiendo de una cuerda entre ellos.

- Será mejor que volvamos ya a casa.- Dijo Henry echándose la cuerda con la pieza por encima del hombro comenzando a andar.

Poco antes de cruzar la valla que separaba el bosque del resto del Distrito, Henry se detuvo y se colocó de cuclillas frente a Katniss.

- Katniss, ¿guardarías un secreto, por mí?- Le preguntó apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente colocándolo tras su pequeña oreja. Ella asintió con curiosidad.

- Lo que quieras.- Henry sonrió a su hija, acarició su mejilla.

- Daryl… Nadie sabe que está en el bosque…- Katniss frunció el ceño provocando una carcajada queda de su padre.- Nadie debe saber que está allí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale, papá. No se lo diré a nadie.- Henry besó su frente acariciándole el pelo al hacerlo.

- Gracias, cariño. Démonos prisa o tu madre se preocupará. - Apresuraron sus pasos en dirección a su casa; había una cena que preparar.

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss seguía los pasos de su padre quien se detuvo junto a un montón de plantas a los pies de un árbol.

- ¿Ves éstas?- Le preguntó Henry. Ella se agachó a su lado mirando con detenimiento la forma de las hojas.- Se parecen mucho a las que hemos visto antes pero a diferencia de aquellas, éstas son más peligrosas.

- ¿Qué pueden causar?- Preguntó la niña acariciando las hojas con un trozo de rama caída del árbol.

- Si la tocas, te provocará un picor casi insoportable.- Dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas sorprendiéndoles a ambos. Daryl les miró mordiéndose la uña del pulgar derecho.- Cuando era un crío me perdí en estos bosques durante varios días.- Se agachó a su lado estirando los dedos hacia la planta en cuestión. Casi podía rozar sus hojas.

- ¿Las comiste?- Le preguntó la niña viendo al cazador esbozar una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Encontré bayas con las que matar el hambre, pero no había papel para ir al baño...- Dijo con tono misterioso poniéndose en pie, alejándose varios pasos de ellos. Henry rio recordando haber escuchado esa anécdota en boca de él años atrás al poco tiempo de conocerse.- Creo que hay un grupo de pavos salvajes por esta zona.- Comentó y miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que le seguían. No tardaron en hacerlo.

* * *

Katniss estiraba las mangas de su jersey hasta cubrir sus manos cerradas. Mantenía las piernas encogidas contra su pecho observando al amigo de su padre desplumar con gracilidad el pavo que había cazado. Frente a él, Henry peleaba con algo más de dificultad por preparar el animal antes de regresar a casa.

Hundió su nariz en el hueco entre las dos rodillas viendo el filo del cuchillo de Daryl rasgar la piel bajo el pico del animal cortándole la cabeza en un solo movimiento. El hombre miró a la niña a través de su flequillo que ocultaba parcialmente su mirada.

- ¿Quieres quitarle tú las patas?- Le preguntó extendiendo el cuchillo en su dirección; el mango hacia ella para que pudiera cogerlo sin peligro. Katniss volvió la vista hacia su padre.

- Adelante.- Le apoyó Henry con una sonrisa.

La niña se levantó del asiento encontrado sobre una roca seca y se acercó a Daryl con cierta tensión en sus movimientos.

Hacía tiempo que su padre le había presentado al cazador que vivía en los bosques, cuya existencia nadie fuera de aquellos árboles podía conocer. Los caminos de su padre y ella, se habían cruzado en más de una ocasión compartiendo alguna presa y escasas conversaciones. Su padre confiaba en él aunque poco había podido saber sobre su historia por su boca.

Tampoco había intentado preguntarle sobre ello; algo en la mirada azul del hombre le hacía tragarse sus preguntas en cada ocasión que éstas amenazaban con salir de sus labios.

Katniss tomó asiento junto a Daryl en el tronco seco que usaba como asiento; el espacio entre ambos más que suficiente para poder colocar el animal sobre él. Katniss ahogó un gemido asustado cuando sintió los dedos del hombre recolocar los suyos en torno al mango del cuchillo. Apretó su mano sobre la de ella.

- Debes sujetarlo con fuerza y de esta manera, o te harás daño.- Dijo en voz baja obligando a Katniss a reclinarse para alcanzar a escuchar toda la frase.- ¿Ves esto de aquí?- Colocó una de las patas del animal sobre la madera, y la hoja del cuchillo sobre el tendón que sujetaba la parte superior e inferior de la pata. Apoyó su mano sobre la de Katniss en el cuchillo separando ambos extremos con bastante facilidad. Ella parpadeó sorprendida mirándole. Daryl esbozó una media sonrisa.- Los tendones son el punto más vulnerable y el mejor para poder despiezar. Con la suficiente presión…- Colocó la otra pata sobre el tronco y volvió a repetir la maniobra anterior arrancando la parte inferior de la pata que cayó al suelo.- Lo consigues. Así no te cansas en vano como él.- Dijo señalando con un gesto del mentón a Henry quien se afanaba en cortar las patas del animal sin lograrlo. Katniss rio mirando a su padre quien enarcó una ceja en dirección al cazador.- Vamos, deja que ella te enseñe.

* * *

_Cualquier comentario/crítica será bien recibido ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss hundía sus pequeños pies en las aguas, sentada en una de las rocas que bordeaban el lago. Mantenía sus manos a su espalda sujetando el peso de su cuerpo mientras observaba a su padre nadar. Se apartó el pelo húmedo de la frente y escurrió con fuerza las mangas de su camiseta mojada.

Hacía rato que había decidido salir del agua, estaba demasiado fría y había comenzado a tiritar. A regañadientes y tras la orden de su padre, había tomado asiento en esa roca; el sol sobre su cabeza secándole las ropas.

Cerró los ojos y se tumbó, una sonrisa en los labios.

- Está un poco fría pero soportable.- Le escuchó decir a su padre. Ladeó el rostro y abrió los ojos viendo a Daryl a la orilla del lago con su ballesta al hombro.

- Estoy bien.- Dijo el cazador mirándole alzando su mano para saludarla. Ella le sonrió y agitó su mano a modo de saludo.

- Tú mismo, en seguida salgo.- Dijo Henry dándole la espalda mientras se sumergía en las aguas para reaparecer poco después.

A paso tranquilo, Daryl se acercó a Katniss quien se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto.

- ¿Y tu trenza?- Le preguntó él dejando la ballesta a su lado sobre la roca tomando asiento. La melena oscura de la niña caía suelta sobre sus hombros.

- Desapareció en el agua.- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya…

Ambos miraban en silencio cómo Henry braceaba en las aguas, disfrutando del que probablemente sería el último baño del verano por ese año.

- ¿Tienes ganas de volver a la escuela?- Preguntó Daryl limpiando la suciedad de sus uñas con la punta de su cuchillo.

- No.- La franqueza en su respuesta le hizo reír.- Pero papá dice que tengo que ir…- Katniss cogió una pequeña piedra y la tiró al agua observando las ondas formadas en la superficie mientras se hundía.

- A mí tampoco me gustaba ir…- Confesó el cazador sin apartar sus ojos de la tarea entre manos.- No lo entendía y…- Guardó el cuchillo en su funda, encogió las piernas y apoyó ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.- Es una pérdida de tiempo, una gilipollez.- Katniss se mordió el labio intentando no reír al escucharle. Daryl pareció notarlo pues se giró a mirarle. La niña suavizó sus facciones alcanzando la normalidad en ellas con rapidez.- No hagas eso.- Las cejas de la niña se unieron en confusión.- No te contengas ahora o jamás podrás disfrutar.

- No te entiendo…- Musitó Katniss tras unos segundos en los que luchaba en su mente por comprender qué quería decirle. Daryl se pasó una mano por el pelo agitando la cabeza de forma negativa en silencio. Se puso en pie y cogió la ballesta del suelo, alejándose. - ¿Daryl?- Le preguntó con voz suave yendo tras él descalza sobre las rocas.

- Saca a tu padre del agua, es tarde ya.- Le dijo el cazador sin molestarse en mirarla.

Con un charco de agua bajo ella, y la camiseta pegada a su infantil cuerpo, Katniss le vio marcharse con la cabeza agachada y paso cansado en dirección a los árboles.

* * *

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Los copos de nieve caían sin cesar de forma pausada sobre su cabeza. Katniss se abrazaba a sus rodillas, su espalda pegada contra el tronco de un viejo árbol caído durante el invierno pasado. En su interior resguardado del mal tiempo, descansaba uno de los arcos de su padre.

Su cuerpo temblaba bajo la nieve de forma imperceptible, sus hombros se agitaban. Por sus mejillas descendían dos pequeños torrentes de lágrimas desde sus ojos abiertos. Katniss lloraba en silencio, sentada sobre una raíz emergente entre la blancura. Se secó las lágrimas con la mano enrojecida pero sus mejillas no tardaron en humedecerse de nuevo.

Se mordió el labio aguantando el sollozo que luchaba por abandonar sus entrañas, abrirse paso por su garganta y salir de su boca uniéndose al silencio invernal en el bosque. Hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Los dedos helados de sus manos se clavaron en los pantalones que vestía. Su cuerpo encogido engulló el grito de dolor que logró escapar. Varios más le siguieron.

- ¿Katniss?

La niña alzó la vista borrosa con rapidez encontrándose de frente con la mirada azulada de Daryl, enmarcada por un viejo gorro y una bufanda raída. El temblor en su mentón le impedía decir nada. Las lágrimas parecían ahogar su voz además de impedirle ver con claridad. Sin avisarle, Katniss se lanzó a sus brazos empujándole al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

Daryl se quedó quieto, incapaz de comprender qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la niña que se aferraba con uñas y dientes a su chaqueta mientras lloraba desconsolada.

- ¿Estás bien?- Katniss apuñó la tela de su vestimenta entre sus manos. El cazador acercó su rostro contra su pecho al abrazarla. La repentina calidez de su cuerpo bajo ella calmó ligeramente el torrente de lágrimas.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- Daryl luchó por separar la cabeza de la niña lo suficiente para poder mirarla a la cara. Los ojos de Katniss ya no brillaban de alegría, las lágrimas la habían engullido.- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Y tu padre?- La última pregunta incrementó el nudo en el estómago de Katniss y la fuerza con la que sus dientes apresaban su labio inferior. La sangre se mezcló con la saliva en su boca.

- Ha…- Katniss frotó su mano derecha con fuerza contra sus ojos intentando enfocar su mirada.- Ha habido un…- Tragó grueso intentando respirar.- Accidente en la mina…- Logró articular antes de que su garganta se cerrara de nuevo amenazando con robarle el aire si se atrevía a seguir hablando.

Daryl la miró en silencio comprendiendo lo que esas simples palabras escondían junto a las lágrimas de la niña encogida sobre él. Se sentó en la nieve arrastrando con él el cuerpo menudo de Katniss, quien no aflojó ni un ápice la fuerza con la que se aferraba a él.

- Lo siento.

Katniss asintió cerrando los ojos, agachando la mirada. Sus lágrimas desaparecieron en la comisura de su boca entreabierta tras la cortina de su aliento congelado en el aire. Rodeó el cuello del cazador con sus brazos temblorosos. Su mejilla apoyada contra su cuello, su nariz pegada contra su piel buscando consuelo. Daryl inquieto, la abrazó con suavidad. Su mano derecha acariciaba la trenza cubierta de copos de nieve que descendía por su espalda.

- Volverás a estar bien.- Katniss clavó sus uñas sobre la chaqueta en su espalda deseando no creer sus palabras.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5

Su mano derecha se aferró con fuerza a la rama del árbol que estaba por encima de su cabeza. Se ayudó con el pie izquierdo contra la corteza del tronco para ascender hasta ella con el aliento entrecortado. Sentía el calor en sus mejillas enrojecidas. Su aliento dibujaba pequeñas volutas de humo al salir de sus labios. Miró hacia arriba viendo la distancia que aún le separaba de su objetivo.

Sentado, con las piernas balanceándose bajo él, Daryl observaba a Katniss trepar. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que hacía caso de las indicaciones que le había ido dando minutos antes a los pies del árbol en el que se encontraban. Era ágil, silenciosa y a pesar de su aparente figura delgada y frágil, la fuerza en sus extremidades y su tozudez eran más que evidentes.

- Debes observar el camino completo.- Le recordó él una vez más viéndole dudar qué paso seguir.

Katniss asintió en silencio, mirando con cuidado qué rama era la conveniente para lograr alcanzarle. La de su izquierda era la más cercana de forma inmediata, pero varios metros más arriba le alejaba sobremanera para continuar su ascenso. Debía alcanzar la que estaba a su derecha aunque creyera que fuera tarea imposible.

- Exacto, usa la cabeza además de las manos y las piernas.

Katniss escondió la sonrisa tras una mueca de hastío estirando su brazo derecho. Su pie izquierdo estaba a punto de perder su apoyo en la rama sobre la que se encontraba. Con un gruñido rozó con la punta de los dedos su objetivo. Necesitaba acercarse más. Miró sus pies, volvió la vista hacia la rama y no lo pensó dos veces. Su mano derecha se aferró con fuerza a la rama aguantando todo el peso de su cuerpo tras el salto. Se balanceó hasta lograr encontrar un apoyo para uno de sus pies. Con la respiración acelerada alzó la vista de nuevo hacia Daryl.

- Bien hecho, Everdeen.- Le felicitó dando una palmada.- Ya lo tienes, vamos.- Le animó dando un mordisco a una manzana.- Si llegas de una pieza, te doy una de estas.- Katniss pegó su rostro al tronco del árbol riendo en bajo escuchándole a él.

- No tengo hambre.- Terció ella recuperando la compostura estirando su brazo izquierdo en pos de otra rama.

- Tienes que comer o no crecerás.- Contestó él dándole otro mordisco a la fruta.

- No soy una niña.- Replicó Katniss dando un resoplido apartándose el pelo de la cara.

- Tampoco eres una mujer.- La chica sintió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas en el acto. Eso era algo en lo que podía discrepar con él pero de lo que no tenía intención de hablar. En ese instante, ni en ningún otro.

- ¡Tengo quince años!- Exclamó finalmente tras atreverse a alzar la vista hacia él sin miedo a que pudiera leer en sus ojos lo que instantes antes había pasado por su cabeza.

- Lo dicho, tienes que seguir creciendo.- Daryl lanzó al suelo el corazón de la manzana ya terminado chupando la punta de sus dedos antes de limpiárselos en el pantalón.- Vamos, mujer, que no tenemos todo el día.- Le picó él hincando los codos en sus muslos mirándole con una expresión seria. Sus ojos pedían a gritos que sonriera.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier comentario será bien recibido ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Los pétalos blancos se deslizaban entre sus dedos uno a uno a medida que los arrancaba. La flor desnuda cayó al suelo uniéndose al mar blanco y azul que se había formado en su regazo. Estiró el brazo para alcanzar otra flor pero la mano de Daryl la apartó de ella de un golpe.

- Deja a las plantas en paz.- Le dijo con voz calmada apoyando de nuevo su mano en el suelo a su espalda. Cruzó ambas piernas a la altura de sus tobillos, sus ojos no se despegaron de las aguas tranquilas frente a ellos.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó ella soltando un suspiro. Varios mechones de su trenza se convirtieron en víctimas de sus dedos inquietos.

- Ellas no tienen la culpa…- Murmuró Daryl tumbándose en el suelo. Su antebrazo izquierdo ocultaba sus ojos a ella, al cielo, al Distrito entero.

- Lo sé…- Susurró ella a su lado imitando su postura, sus ojos abiertos siguiendo la estela de una nube solitaria que cruzaba el cielo azul.

Guardaron silencio durante largo rato, sus respiraciones el único sonido que daba fe de que ambos aún seguían vivos en ese lugar.

- Tengo miedo.- Katniss cerró los ojos nada más dejar escapar las palabras de su boca. No sabía qué diría él. Quizá pensara que era una tontería tenerlo; que no había razón para ello.

- Eso es bueno.- Le escuchó decir a Daryl a su lado. Katniss se giró hacia él sobre la hierba fijando sus ojos en su antebrazo.

- ¿Cómo va a ser bueno eso?- Le preguntó sin poder ocultar cierto enfado. El cazador deslizó hacia su frente su antebrazo descubriendo sus ojos azules, clavándolos en ella.

- Quiere decir que tienes razones para querer seguir viviendo, para volver si te escogen. – Daryl volvió la vista al cielo.- Si no lo tuvieras, jamás volverías.- Katniss tragó grueso agachando la mirada hacia su mano extendida sobre la hierba. Sus cuerpos separados por un escaso palmo de distancia.

- No quiero tener que comprobarlo.- Añadió en un hilo de voz. Apretó los labios entre sí. – No es justo.- Cerró los ojos ocultando su rostro en su brazo flexionado sobre la hierba. No quería llorar.

- Lo sé.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Ya sólo queda un capítulo para el final ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Las hojas secas caídas de los árboles crujían bajo sus botas a cada paso que daba. Su paso era rápido y seguro. Sorteaba con facilidad raíces, ramas caídas y piedras mientras avanzaba sin dudar.

La trenza golpeaba su espalda a cada paso que daba. Su aliento acelerado por el camino recorrido con rapidez silenciaba cualquier sonido que inundara el bosque a su alrededor.

Se aferró a un árbol al perder el equilibrio al pisar un montón de hojas húmedas por las lluvias recientes. La suciedad de la tierra se colaba bajo sus uñas.

Sus pies se detuvieron en seco al alcanzar el borde de la orilla del lago y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos recorrieron el perímetro del mismo. No había nada. No había nadie.

Suspiró mordiéndose el labio inquieta. Miró de nuevo hacia su espalda buscando cualquier mínimo movimiento entre las hojas y árboles que la rodeaban. Nada.

- Katniss…- Se giró sobre si misma al escuchar su nombre. Varios metros más allá, en el lado opuesto del lago, la inconfundible silueta del cazador con su ballesta le observaba.

Los labios de la chica se curvaron sin impedimento alguno en una sonrisa y sus pies se movieron con rapidez. Echó a correr en su dirección. Sus botas chapoteaban sobre las aguas mientras avanzaba hacia él quien le miraba sin decir palabra. Sorprendido, asustado, aliviado a partes iguales.

- Daryl.- Dijo ella en voz baja aferrándose a su pecho, sus manos enlazadas en su ancha espalda. Katniss pegó su mejilla contra su chaleco. La presión de sus brazos en torno a su cintura le arrancó una sonrisa.

- Estás aquí.- Dijo Daryl en voz alta estrechándola con fuerza. Hundió su nariz en su pelo trenzado, como si necesitara verbalizarlo para terminar de creer lo que su cuerpo le decía que era cierto.

- Estoy aquí.- Asintió ella separando su rostro del pecho del cazador para poder mirarle. Había echado de menos esa mirada azul. Daryl acarició su mejilla y apartó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

- Salió tu nombre.- Su palma reposó contra su cuello, su pulgar rozó su mandíbula con cuidado. Katniss asintió viendo sin poder evitarlo, cómo su vista se volvía más borrosa.-Y ahora estás aquí.- Ella volvió a asentir cerrando los ojos. Varias lágrimas acabaron en el cuello de su nuevo jersey. Le miró. – Siento que tuvieras que hacer todo eso para poder volver.- Katniss escondió su rostro en el cuello de Daryl dejando que sus lágrimas lo empaparan.

- Siento que tuvieras que matarle para poder volver.

Daryl se aferró al cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos recordando el Vasallaje en el que tuvo que acabar con su propio hermano para volver al Distrito con vida.

El Capitolio no tenía suficiente con destrozar a las familias cada año en la Cosecha, que al alcanzar el tiempo para el nuevo Vasallaje; su hermano mayor Merle y él, se vieron obligados a luchar contra otros tributos y sus hermanos en la Arena. Pocos eran los que podían o querían recordar aquellos Juegos. Quienes lo hacían cerraban los ojos, asustados al recordar el escenario restante tras aquella masacre familiar que recorrió todo Panem tiñéndolo de rojo.

Obligarlos a matar a extraños ya era un alto precio a pagar. Verter la sangre de sus propias familias era algo casi imposible de soportar.

Katniss engulló con sus propios temblores los que agitaban el cuerpo del cazador entre sus brazos. Sí, ambos estaban allí. Ambos habían logrado volver de la Arena. Pero una gran parte de sí mismos se había quedado atrás entre manchas de sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Ahora entendía mejor que nunca por qué su padre le pidió que guardara su secreto.

Todos le habían dado por muerto tiempo atrás tras volver del Vasallaje y desaparecer sin dejar rastro, cuando en realidad caminaba entre los bosques que rodeaban el Distrito.

Katniss ahogó una risa irónica entre lágrimas. El hombre entre sus brazos estaba lejos de decir que se sentía vivo.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo de esta breve "historia". Hacía tiempo que ambos fandoms se entremezclaban en mi cabeza y me sorprendía no ver más fics en esta página y similares que los unieran. Creo que tienen mucho potencial, ¿no os parece? Ambos personajes si se cruzaran, la situación entre ambos sería más que interesante..._

_Así que aquí está mi intento por unirlos en un mismo espacio. Espero haberles hecho un poquito de justicia y no haber metido la pata demasiado ^^'_

_En fin, ¡gracias a quienes hayan invertido parte de su tiempo en la lectura de esta breve locura!_

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo será bien recibido ;)_


End file.
